Drácula Vs Alien (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El lejano futuro… Un Drácula hastiado, cansado de la Tierra, decide embarcarse como polizón en un carguero espacial hacia una colonia terrestre ubicada a años luz de distancia. Lo que el príncipe de las tinieblas no sabe es que allá lo espera el infierno mismo, encarnado en la más temible y mítica criatura surgida de las más horrendas pesadillas de la ciencia-ficción: el Alien.


**DRACULA VS ALIEN**

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**UNO **

**Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Año 2122. **

Todas las noches eran iguales para él.

Desde hace siglos que llegara de su Transilvania natal y se instalara en las islas británicas, casi todas las noches irremediablemente tenía que cazar. Si bien había llegado a una etapa de su sobrenatural existencia en la cual ya no dependía tanto del consumo sanguíneo, todavía mantenía la costumbre.

Cuando eres inmortal y el príncipe de las tinieblas, el más poderoso ejemplar de tu especie, es lógico que el tedio aceche. Por eso, seguía cazando. Para entretenerse.

Solía sentir cierta emoción, cierta adrenalina en el hecho. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte incluso eso se había vuelto una rutina. Y, como pasa con todo lo que se vuelve rutinario –ya sea uno humano o el rey de los vampiros– acaba cansado. De modo que aquella noche en particular en que se inicia nuestra historia, el antiguo conde transilvano caminaba por las sucias calles de la megapolis londinense con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su traje, con cara de aburrimiento en su atractivo y aseado rostro. Por supuesto, vestía a la usanza de ese decadente, contaminado y superpoblado mundo del siglo XXII, mimetizándose con su entorno. A ojos de todos, se veía como un guapo hombre joven de cabellos largos y cara afeitada. Un tipo absolutamente normal… eso, si no se tenía en cuenta la palidez de su piel y el hecho de que siempre –invariablemente– vestía de negro. Podíamos decir que el negro –el usar ropa oscura– era su marca distintiva.1

No pasó mucho hasta que divisó a su víctima de esa noche. Ella lo estaba esperando en una esquina iluminada por el alumbrado público. Se contoneaba y paseaba con poca ropa encima, exhibiendo con impunidad un cuerpo perfecto, lleno de tatuajes y de _piercings_. Apenas se acercó, reparó en él y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en su pintarrajeado rostro.

-Hola, guapo. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó.

Drácula sonrió. Era una sonrisa forzada. Estaba cansado, hastiado de tener que hacer aquello. _¿Por qué no la tomaba sin más allí mismo, por la fuerza?_ Sería tan fácil. Un solo abrazo, un revelar de colmillos, y su sangre sería suya. Pero no. Se obligó a seguir el protocolo establecido. Obviamente, la mataría. Pero antes habría algo de flirteo. Quería conocer un poco más a la presa que esta noche había elegido.

-Tienes un acento peculiar – le dijo a la chica – ¿De dónde eres?

-Estados Unidos. Ya sabes… _"El nuevo mundo"_. La tierra de las oportunidades y bla, bla, bla.

-Ah.

-Tú tampoco pareces británico – observó ella.

-No lo soy. En realidad, vengo de Europa del Este.

-Vaya.

-Aunque hace rato que llevo viviendo por aquí. ¿Se me nota mucho el acento?

-Que va. Bastante poco. Es más, me gusta tu pronunciación…

Silencio. La prostituta lo observó, expectante. Los ojos de él en cambio se clavaron en su yugular, fascinado por los latidos de su corazón bombeando sangre por sus arterias.

-¿Y bien? – dijo ella, impaciente.

-Lo siento – él pestañeó – ¿Qué has dicho?

-Querido, mi tiempo es valioso. _¿Vamos a follar o no? _

Drácula suspiró. Por supuesto. Para ella, aquello era un negocio, una transacción comercial. Sexo a cambio de dinero, nada más.

-Claro – respondió – ¿Cuánto?

Ella dijo su cifra. Él aceptó. No tardaron mucho en dirigirse hacia un sucio bloque de apartamentos habitacionales cercano y yacer un una cama. Tuvieron sexo –pese a que podría haberla matado apenas ella lo invitó a entrar y puso un pie en el interior de la vivienda– y cuando todo acabó, el vampiro yació exhausto mirando el techo, pensando con cierto agotamiento espiritual si lo único que le deparaba la eternidad a la final era esto: _una revolcada en una cama con una puta cualquiera de un mundo agotado y en franca decadencia_.

-Tiene que haber algo más – dijo, en voz alta – Esto no puede ser todo…

-¿Qué? – la voz de ella lo interrumpió. Estaba acostada a su lado, por supuesto, y mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo encendió el holo-visor. Un rectángulo de luz fantasmal se irguió desde un emisor a los pies de la cama. El último comercial de una famosa bebida cola flotó en el aire, en 3-D.

Drácula frunció el ceño. De la pantalla holográfica pasó sus ojos hacia la frágil criatura humana que yacía a su lado. La estudió detenidamente. Lo hizo con ojos de experto, de criatura sobrenatural. De quien ha visto –y causado– muerte y miseria en sus variadas formas a lo largo y ancho del tiempo, desde que se convirtió en el ser que era. La miró y calculó que al ritmo que vivía, aquella sucia puta no llegaría a ver el final de sus días con las arrugas de la ancianidad. Si él no la mataba aquella noche, lo haría alguna enfermedad mortal pescada en sus incontables relaciones sexuales con sus igualmente incontables clientes. O podría morir de una sobredosis, consumiendo alguna de las maravillosas y letales drogas de diseño que había hoy en día. O también podría matarla su chulo y sería una muerte tonta y sin sentido. Aunque, ¿Qué diferencia existía en que eso pasara o fuera él quien la matara? ¿Acaso su forma de quitarle la vida iba a proporcionarle sentido a un acto que carecía de todo ello? Desde luego que no. Una muerte era una muerte y en la muerte de aquella triste prostituta no iba a haber diferencias. Ni siquiera podía Drácula decir que sentía la adrenalina ya, la expectativa por el banquete de sangre que se aproximaba.

Al igual que ella, matar para él se había convertido en una transacción comercial. Ella ofrecía sexo a cambio de dinero. Él pagaba ese sexo con muerte.

De modo que el dilatado momento había llegado. Pero antes de hacerlo –quitarle la vida– le hizo una pregunta:

-Dime algo. ¿No te gustaría vivir para siempre?

Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto vago con la mano, mientras continuaba fumando y viendo el holo-visor. Pese a haberlo escuchado, ni lo observaba. Toda su atención iba hacia la holo-imagen de un periodista que hablaba en un noticiero nocturno que ya había empezado.

-Me conformo con llegar a fin de mes y pagarme la renta y el sustento – explicó – Además… _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?_ Debe ser aburrido.

-Ya. Puede que tengas razón – concedió él. Acto seguido, rugió como un león, sus colmillos crecieron y surgieron ante el estupor de su víctima. En tan sólo un segundo, se los había clavado en el cuello…

El hecho en sí duró poco. Fue un abrazo mortal y rápido con todas las de la ley. La atrapó con fuerza, inmovilizándola y tapándole la boca para que no pudiera gritar mientras la vaciaba. Ella intentó zafarse y hasta pataleó un poco. Luego se quedó tiesa. Y se enfrió cuando la vida –y la última gota de su sangre– le fue robada de su cuerpo.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Drácula yació exhausto a su lado sobre la cama, esta vez con el estómago lleno. Totalmente relajado y paladeando el gusto de la sangre en su boca, el antiguo conde transilvano se preguntó por enésima vez si aquello sería todo. Si la inmortalidad no podía otorgarle alguna sorpresa más… y de repente, el sentimiento de hastío volvió a envolverlo.

Tuvo que reconocer la verdad, rendirse a las evidencias: _**estaba harto de la Tierra**_.

Polución, mares intoxicados, bosques talados, superpoblación, nuevas enfermedades y guerras… las megapolis extendiendo la urbanización en altos edificios-torre de tamaños demenciales, unas horribles unidades habitacionales, una pegada a la otra…

La Tierra estaba terminada. Si hasta sus habitantes lo sabían y por eso empezaban a huir en masa hacia el espacio.

Se detuvo en aquél pensamiento: _las estrellas_. La frontera final. Todavía no había andado allí. Era para él territorio inexplorado.

En ese momento de reflexión, un hecho ocurrido en el holo-visor captó toda su atención. El periodista del noticiero estaba contando algo:

-…Falta poco para la partida del carguero espacial _Protheus_, el cual llevará provisiones a Argo. Como se recordará, Argo es la colonia terrestre más remota y alejada de nuestro planeta, asentada a varios años luz de distancia. La tripulación del _Protheus_ se prepara para un largo, largo viaje en hiper-sueño a su destino entre las estrellas.

-Argo – Drácula paladeó el nombre, disfrutando la forma en cómo sonaba saliendo de su boca. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus bellos labios ensangrentados – Argo – repitió, con satisfacción – ¡Mi nuevo hogar!

* * *

**DOS **

En el siglo XXII, la Humanidad se había lanzado finalmente a las estrellas. Lamentablemente, el sistema de propulsión de las naves todavía estaba lejos de superar la infranqueable barrera de la luz, por lo que los viajes estelares a veces duraban décadas. Para solucionar este obstáculo, la ciencia había investigado y hallado la manera de preservar los cuerpos de los astronautas del desgaste y la vejez…

El "hiper-sueño" no era otra cosa que un sinónimo para la suspensión criogénica. Los astronautas eran colocados en cámaras especiales, conectados a un sofisticado soporte vital y congelados a un punto de grados bajo cero. De esa forma, realizaban el largo viaje hacia las estrellas más lejanas. Durmiendo en un sueño sin sueños, los intrépidos colonos eran conducidos por los negros abismos espaciales hacia su nuevo hogar gracias a los denodados esfuerzos de los ordenadores de a bordo, quienes se encargaban de guiar el navío hasta su destino, usualmente de forma segura.

El _Protheus_ no fue la excepción. Partió del espaciopuerto Winston Churchill de Londres al atardecer, llevando una tripulación de seis hombres y seis mujeres, más provisiones extra embaladas en cajas de acero. Lo que ninguno de los astronautas del carguero espacial sabían era que entre aquellas cajas iba una con un contenido _muy especial_ en su interior…

Protegido de los mortíferos –para él– rayos UV2, Drácula reposaba completamente desnudo rodeado de tierra. El oxígeno –o la falta de él– no eran un problema, dado que como vampiro realmente no respiraba y tampoco necesitaba congelarse. Su inmortalidad y sus poderes sobrenaturales le protegerían del inexorable paso del tiempo y del deterioro mientras yaciera allí, durmiendo a la manera en que lo hacían los no-muertos. Por si las dudas, había tenido a bien alimentarse de mucha sangre antes de embarcarse de polizón en aquella travesía. Dejaba tras de sí en la Tierra un tendal de cadáveres que entretendrían a la policía y a los médicos forenses por los próximos mil años, esperaba.

Así, arrullado por las vibraciones de la nave que se alejaba del azul planeta hacia la lejana colonia, el antiguo conde transilvano cerró los ojos, pensando que cuando volviera a abrirlos, estaría ya en Argo, su nuevo hogar…

* * *

**Argo. Colonia terrestre. **

**A varios años luz de distancia. **

Supo que algo no iba bien apenas abrió los ojos.

Se hallaba todavía en su ataúd y a simple vista, nada parecía fuera de lo común, pero él lo supo: _algo iba condenadamente mal en el exterior_.

Convirtiéndose en niebla, fluctuó y rezumó fuera de la caja metálica, corporizándose de nuevo a los pocos segundos con los ojos alerta a su alrededor…

Hacía frío. Estaba oscuro. Y su caja yacía apilada junto a otras en una suerte de depósito. En completo silencio, estudió su nueva situación.

De modo que habían llegado a destino. Y mientras él dormía, su ataúd había sido transportado junto con las demás provisiones a ese sitio. Hasta ahí, todo bien, pero… _¿Por qué todo se hallaba tan silencioso?_ Sus finos oídos de vampiro no captaban nada. Nada cerca. Nada vivo, claro. Ni siquiera los latidos de un corazón.

Caminando con pasos agiles y silenciosos como los de un felino, salió del almacén y atravesó un pasillo completamente en penumbras. En ningún momento nadie le salió al encuentro. Se detuvo brevemente en una esquina y miró hacia una pared. Había algo allí… eran como unas marcas en el acero reforzado.

-¿Rasguños? – murmuró, pasando sus pálidos y finos dedos sobre las muescas.

Frunciendo el ceño, Drácula se volvió bruscamente hacia su derecha. Algo… algo se había movido al final del corredor. Fue sólo un breve instante, pero llegó a atisbar una sombra furtiva.

Permitiéndoles emerger de su boca abierta, los colmillos del vampiro crecieron. Totalmente en guardia, se acercó al sitio esperando desentrañar el enigma.

No había nadie. Lo único que halló fue una habitación revuelta y destruida. Y ropa. Montones de ropa desperdigados sin orden por el piso.

Suspirando, el vampiro escogió entre las prendas de los desaparecidos astronautas las que mejor le quedaban y se vistió. Ya más presentable, consideró que lo mejor era salir a la colonia directamente y averiguar qué infiernos había sucedido. Estaba de camino a hacerlo, cuando de nuevo un furtivo movimiento en las penumbras y al límite de su visión llamó su atención. Dio media vuelta y cruzando una puerta que daba a un enorme hangar, se topó con una visión espectacular: cientos –quizás miles– de estructuras orgánicas se hallaban acopladas al piso.

Drácula paseó entre ellas, estupefacto. Aquellas cosas _parecían_ huevos, pero eran enormes. Enormes y rugosos y decididamente, no tenían buena pinta.

-¿Qué diablos…? – empezó a decir. No pudo acabar. Un chillido a sus espaldas lo tomó por sorpresa. Veloz como el rayo, se volvió… _sólo para vérselas cara a cara con un Alien_.

* * *

**TRES **

La criatura era enorme. Erguida, llegaba fácilmente casi a los 2,5 metros. Drácula vio que era negra, absolutamente oscura, y que estaba muñida de garras, cola y una gran boca repleta de filosos colmillos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de contemplar al monstruo en esa fracción de segundo, antes de que el Alien le tirara un zarpazo directamente al pecho.

El vampiro retrocedió, lastimado. Salió sangre de la cortadura por al menos un momento. Después, la herida se cerró milagrosamente. Gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales, la carne y la piel volvieron a zurcirse como si nunca hubieran recibido ningún daño por parte de la criatura.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Drácula contraatacó. No sabía qué diablos era aquella cosa ni de donde había venido, pero una cosa le quedó clara: _era hostil, quería matarlo_. Por ende, él debía eliminarla primero.

Dando uso a su fuerza sobrehumana y rugiendo como un león, el vampiro enseñó los colmillos y descargó en el alienígena un puñetazo demoledor. El extraterrestre cayó hacia atrás, pero se recuperó de prisa. La emprendió de nuevo contra su presa con todo el peso de su oscuro cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que chillaba y abría las babeantes fauces. Drácula atajó a la bestia y la sostuvo firmemente por las mandíbulas. Se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando del interior de las mismas salió despedida una especie de _lengua_ _dentada_, una suerte de segunda boca que clavó sus colmillos con fuerza en su frente, mordiendo con avidez.

-¡AAAGHN! – se quejó, retrocediendo. Aquello había dolido como mil infiernos. Con la frente bañada en sangre y regenerándose, Drácula sintió la vieja ira del antiquísimo guerrero valaco que había sido antes de convertirse en el vampírico conde transilvano y permitió que sus manos cambiaran. Sus dedos se alargaron y las uñas se volvieron como cuchillas filosas. Siseando como una cobra, atacó al Alien de un manotazo. El duro caparazón del exoesqueleto se quebró en una parte y una herida fue hecha, de la cual brotó una extraña y potente sangre con propiedades acidas que lo quemó al salpicarlo.

Gravemente herido, el vampiro cayó al suelo mientras la criatura infernal intentaba embestirlo de nuevo con su voluminosa testa sin ojos. Por suerte, Drácula fue más hábil y mientras su cuerpo sanaba y regeneraba se lo sacó de encima de otro puñetazo. El Alien rodó y se irguió veloz, listo para volver a la carga y terminar la faena…

-¡Al suelo! – gritó una voz. Fue la única advertencia que hubo y no puede decirse que Drácula fuera de los que las desaprovechaban. Fue su turno de rodar por el piso al momento que la figura de su adversario y atacante explotaba en llamas y se carbonizaba emitiendo un chillido ultraterreno. Mientras el Alien desaparecía tragado por el fuego y el humo, el vampiro aprovechó para reponerse y observar atentamente a su misterioso salvador.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una bella chica, portando entre sus manos un arma lanzallamas.

-Si… yo… Estoy bien – Drácula se puso de pie. Sus manos habían vuelto a la normalidad y sus colmillos retrocedieron en su boca. Decidió ocultar por el momento su naturaleza demoniaca a ojos de la aparentemente única criatura humana viva de la colonia. Al menos, hasta saber qué estaba sucediendo – Gracias. Salvaste mi vida – se obligó a mentir.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad, el lanzallamas todavía sujeto en las manos. Luego pareció salir del trance ensoñador momentáneo que sus ojos claros habían ejercido sobre su mente y miró a su alrededor con temor.

-Vamos – le dijo – Este sitio no es seguro. Sígueme.

Sin oponerse, Drácula fue con ella. Atrás quedaron los restos carbonizados del Alien y los extraños y misteriosos huevos de superficie rugosa.

Mientras seguía a su "salvadora" por unos tortuosos pasillos sumidos en penumbras, Drácula aprovechó para estudiarla detenidamente. Era una mujer no muy alta, de complexión atlética, cabello rubio largo recogido. Iba vestida con los restos de un uniforme militar y el barniz de suciedad y sudor pegado a su piel de alguna manera –para el vampiro– realzaban su belleza.

"_He aquí a una aguerrida Valquiria del siglo XXII"_, pensó con ironía, _"Portando lanzallamas y luchando contra monstruos sin temor. Sin duda, debe ser una mujer digna de tomar en cuenta y de conocer…" _

-¿Hay más demonios como el que acabas de matar rondando por aquí? – le preguntó.

-Oh. Sólo como unos dos millones, nada más – ella se detuvo. Se volvió y lo miró – No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, con suspicacia.

-Digamos que… soy un recién llegado. Este sitio es Argo, ¿verdad?

-Solía serlo, antes de que nos atacaran las criaturas – la chica reanudó la marcha – Me imagino que debiste llegar en una nave.

-Algo así.

-Mal momento para hacerlo. Este sitio se ha convertido en el infierno. Casi no hay agua, comida o electricidad… y los monstruos han matado a todos – hizo una pausa, pensativa – A propósito, mi nombre es Ellen… Ellen Winters. Teniente de las fuerzas de seguridad de Argo. O eso era, antes de que todo se fuera al carajo. Tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dra… - se detuvo. Casi cometía un error. No podía darle a conocer ese nombre. Era demasiado mítico y legendario para utilizarlo, incluso en el siglo XXII. Decidió echar mano al baúl de sus recuerdos. Mentalmente, retrocedió muchos siglos y rescató otro nombre, uno que había sido el suyo verdadero en vida, antes de que el ser humano desapareciera tragado por el vampiro – Vlad – dijo – Soy Vlad.3

* * *

**CUATRO **

Ellen condujo a Drácula hacia una zona –según ella– segura. El sitio (antiguamente una enfermería) había sido reacondicionado como una improvisada habitación. Entre anaqueles repletos de medicamentos e iluminada por la trémula luz de algunas velas, la ex teniente de la colonia espacial se permitió relajarse un momento, aunque sin descuidar echar un ojo avizor de vez en cuando a los alrededores.

-Jamás vienen por aquí – dijo – Aunque nunca se sabe. En realidad, ningún rincón de Argo es seguro. No mientras esos feos anden sueltos.

-¿Y el resto de los colonos? Por lo poco que he podido ver, este sitio es grande. ¿De verdad no ha quedado nadie?

-La falta de agua y de alimentos pueden acabar con la población rápidamente. Súmale a eso la falta de corriente eléctrica en muchos sectores y un ejército de alienígenas asesinos, y obtendrás como resultado la muerte rápida de todos.

-Menos la tuya…

-Modestia aparte, tengo mis habilidades – Ellen se encogió de hombros – Siempre fui la más destacada del cuerpo de marines. No se llega a teniente fácilmente por estos lados.

Se hizo el silencio. Ella lo observó con atención. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Vlad, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-_¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí? _

Silencio otra vez.

-Pues… tú lo has dicho, anteriormente. A bordo de una nave.

-No vienen más naves a este sitio desde hace ocho meses. Y la última fue el carguero _Protheus_. De modo que… _¿De dónde rayos has salido tú?_

Drácula no supo qué decir. Por lo visto, su sueño en el ataúd de metal había sido más largo del esperado. Pero no tenía caso ensayar alguna excusa verosímil. Estaba en franca desventaja en eso.

De modo que, acorralado por una chica astuta, se permitió el lujo de sonreír… enseñando los colmillos.

El resultado fue el esperado. Ellen retrocedió un paso y manoteó un gran cuchillo de la cartuchera adherida con correas a su pierna. No llegó a usarlo: moviéndose veloz como sólo los vampiros podían hacerlo, Drácula se colocó a su espalda y la sujetó con fuerza, inmovilizándola.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! – protestó ella. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Lamentablemente, su captor tenía las de diez hombres consigo y no aflojó la tenaza de sus manos.

-Cálmate – le susurró a la chica al oído. Ellen se estremeció – No te haré daño. No, si no me das motivos. O, en todo caso, no aun…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? – Ellen dejó de retorcerse. Se quedó quieta, totalmente quieta, apoyada en él.

-Primero, vamos a soltar ese cuchillo – ordenó Drácula – Despacio. Y nada de trucos. Ni intentes tomar el lanzallamas. No llegarías a jalar el gatillo. Vamos, suelta el cuchillo – Ellen obedeció – Buena chica.

El vampiro la soltó. Ella se alejó bruscamente de él y lo miró. Reparó –como si fuera por primera vez– en la palidez sobrenatural de su piel y en sus ojos, demasiado claros para ser los de un hombre normal. Y en los colmillos.

-¿Qué eres? – insistió saber.

-El miembro más importante de una especie tan vieja como el tiempo – respondió él, lacónico. En aquellas palabras, iba implícito el peso del paso de la eternidad sobre sus hombros.

-Eres un vampiro – lo de Ellen no fue una pregunta esta vez, sino una afirmación. Él asintió. Hubiera preferido no revelar tan rápido su naturaleza demoniaca, pero comprendió que los tiempos se habían acelerado y que jugarla de _"inocente victima ajena a todo"_ no iba a servirle de nada. No con aquella atractiva y aguerrida mujer soldado – Dios mío… un vampiro. Uno de verdad… Siempre creí que eran un mito.

-Hay muchas cosas en la Tierra que parecen mitos, pero créeme: son bien reales.

-¿Hay otros como tú?

-Eso no importa ahora. Hay algunas cosas que quiero saber y tú vas a contármelas. Y más te vale que no sean mentiras ni intentes engañarme – le advirtió – porque lo sabré. ¿Has entendido?

-Sí.

-Bien. Muy bien. Ahora, cuéntame qué sucedió aquí. ¿Qué criatura fue aquella y de dónde viene? Y si hay más como dices, ¿de dónde proceden? Habla.

Ellen suspiró. Tragó saliva y se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Luego, comenzó su extenso relato…

* * *

**CINCO **

La colonia de Argo, ocho meses atrás, rebosaba de vida. Eran unas cientos de personas viviendo en un complejo enorme bajo un domo protector. Una especie de ciudad emplazada en un árido planetoide al que a veces sus habitantes llamaban coloquialmente "La Roca".

A "La Roca" arribaban cada cierto largo periodo de tiempo naves espaciales provenientes de la Tierra. El planeta madre les hacía llegar provisiones y todo lo que necesitaran para continuar adelante. Luego de la llegada del carguero _Protheus_, los argonianos –otra forma de denominar a los habitantes del lugar– vieron aproximarse otra nave a las inmediaciones de su espacio aéreo.

Pese a que intentaron comunicarse con ella, no obtuvieron respuesta. Y sólo les bastó un vistazo al vehículo para darse cuenta de que no provenía de la Tierra. Su forma de medialuna y las protuberancias metálicas sobre su superficie, más su método de impulsión les confirmaron que era de origen alienígena… y que estaba fuera de control. Acabó estrellándose al oeste, cerca de la colonia.

Varias partidas de exploración y rescate acudieron al lugar. Con ojos asombrados, penetraron en la nave y hallaron a su piloto, un ser gigante de apariencia humanoide, calvo y de piel blanca, sentado y muerto ante los controles. Nunca supieron de dónde vino ni por qué falleció, puesto que no tenía heridas visibles en su monumental cuerpo.4 Explorando más en lo profundo en aquél transporte extraterrestre, los argonianos hallaron una especie de unidad criogénica avanzada, y en su interior, una imagen de pesadilla: la Alien Reina.5

A pesar de estar congelada y en apariencia muerta, la criatura negra de cuatro brazos, cráneo voluminoso y abdomen alargado se veía peligrosa, decididamente hostil. Fue entonces que las aguas se dividieron: hubo quienes bogaron por la destrucción inmediata del ejemplar y quienes quisieron conservarlo para posteriores estudios de exobiología. Ganaron estos últimos y aludiendo a que no existía peligro –era evidente, según ellos, de que la criatura estaba muerta– apagaron la unidad de refrigeración y descongelaron a la bestia…

Fue el peor error de todos. Y lo pagaron caro. Con sus vidas y con las de toda la colonia.

La Alien Reina mató, se alimentó y se reprodujo. De los huevos que puso, surgieron las arañas abraza-rostros, unas criaturas parecidas a cangrejos, las cuales se lanzaron sobre sus víctimas y se agarraron con fuerza a sus caras con sus ocho patas. Casi ahogándolas con una cola que poseían, les implantaron en el interior de sus cuerpos los embriones de la especie invasora… y el resto fue el infierno.

Los Aliens crecían dentro de los cuerpos infectados hasta que llegaba el momento de nacer. Una explosión sangrienta de vísceras y de tripas antecedía la llegada de un nuevo monstruo, el cual crecía en cuestión de horas y se convertía en un guerrero ávido de carne humana y que protegía a su madre. Como las abejas de una colmena, los Aliens anidaron en la colonia y la transformaron en su nuevo hogar. Los argonianos intentaron defenderse, pero todo fue en vano… al cabo de ocho meses, todo había concluido.

La teniente Ellen Winters había sido la única sobreviviente de la masacre. Misma mujer que había contado toda esta historia al mismísimo conde Drácula, quién cuando la chica acabó de hablar la observó atentamente, juzgando que le había dicho la verdad.

* * *

**SEIS **

Hubo un momento breve de silencio luego de que Ellen acabara con su relato. Drácula bajó la vista y pensó. Finalmente, la amargura y la decepción teñían su voz cuando volvió a alzarla y sentenció:

-Este sitio está condenado. No me sirve. Debo salir de aquí.

-Pues para tu información, no hay naves disponibles – replicó la chica, fastidiada – Y para empezar, ¿a qué viniste a Argo?

-¿Qué no es obvio?

-No soy un vampiro. No me imagino qué puede motivarte a dejar la Tierra y venir aquí, que no sea chuparle la sangre a la gente.

Drácula suspiró.

-No es por eso. No del todo – explicó – Comprende: _tengo siglos de existencia_. La Tierra está terminada para mí. Ya me ha ofrecido _todo_ lo que podía darme…

Por un instante, los ojos claros del vampiro se perdieron en el infinito, contemplando algo que sólo él podía ver, entre sus recuerdos. Ellen pudo entrever en esa fracción de segundo un alma torturada, asfixiada por el inclemente paso del tiempo. Aquél oscuro personaje podía ser un monstruo y muy temible, es verdad, pero ella había visto y luchado con criaturas peores –y había sobrevivido–, de modo que por más bizarro que fuera, empatizó con él de una manera que no muchos hubieran podido hacer, en todos los siglos que el no-muerto llevaba activo.

Era eso o, simplemente, todo aquel tiempo de soledad y aislamiento, corriendo, escapando de los Aliens y luchando contra ellos la habían afectado más de lo que creía.

En todo caso, él tenía razón: _Argo estaba terminada_. Tenían que salir de allí. Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Se me ocurre algo – Drácula caminó un par de pasos, pensativo – La nave alienígena, la que trajo a estos monstruos aquí. Dijiste que se estrelló, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Crees que podría estar muy dañada como para usarse?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – replicó Ellen, exasperada – No he tenido tiempo de chequear nada, perdóname. Intentaba salvar mi culo, sobreviviendo como podía, ¿sabes? Además, puedes ir descartando esa opción.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dos razones. Numero uno: aquella es una "zona caliente". Hay un enorme nido cerca. Para penetrar, tendríamos que abrirnos paso entre hordas de Aliens y no tenemos munición suficiente para hacerlo, amén de que está la reina de su especie. Si estos bichos son escalofriantes, espera a ver a su madre – la chica hizo una pausa – Numero dos: en el hipotético caso en que pudiéramos llegar ilesos, ¿Cómo volamos en esa nave? Soy teniente, no piloto. Y no sé nada de naves alienígenas.

-Eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos – Drácula hizo un gesto vago con la mano, restándole importancia – En cuanto a la razón número uno… tienes razón. Un simple ser humano nunca podría llegar intacto atravesando hordas enteras de esas criaturas.

-¿Y entonces?

El vampiro sonrió, enseñando los colmillos.

-Sucede que _no_ _soy_ humano… y ahora, tú tampoco lo serás.

Ellen se quedó helada, petrificada. Él se le acercó, lentamente, la boca abierta, expectante. Ella quiso correr, huir, pero el hechizo hipnótico de sus ojos claros la entumeció, clavándola donde estaba, impidiéndole escapar o defenderse.

Sin encontrar resistencia, él la abrazó.

-Considérate una chica afortunada, Ellen Winters – le susurró – No otorgo mi don oscuro a cualquiera. Mis vástagos han de tener que probarme primero que son dignos de recibir mi maldición. Tú has sobrevivido sola por ti misma durante ocho meses en un sitio infestado de bestias asesinas. Eres perfecta.

Sin más, la mordió en el cuello. Comenzó a sorber.

Ella tembló, presa del dolor y del éxtasis. Pudo sentir cómo él la vaciaba, poco a poco. Luego, cuando estaba casi exangüe, se detuvo. Sosteniéndola con fuerza la depositó en el piso y procedió a hacerse un corte en su muñeca con una uña afilada. Brotó sangre de la herida de inmediato. La acercó a su boca.

-Bebe – le dijo – Vamos. Hazlo. De lo contrario, morirás.

Ellen, moribunda como estaba, no tuvo otra opción. Succionó la herida, tragando el líquido rojo con desesperación.

-De nuevo, debo decir que eres afortunada, Ellen – volvió a susurrarle Drácula, mientras ella tomaba su sangre – Estoy transmitiéndote todas mis habilidades, poderes y fuerza de este modo. Si sobrevives a lo que sigue, tendrás el privilegio de convertirte en una de mis novias – hizo una pausa y sonrió, sombrío – _¡No hay mayor honor en el mundo de las tinieblas que ser una de las Novias de Drácula! _

* * *

**SIETE **

Fuera del domo protector de la colonia de Argo, el terreno era rocoso y árido. Una noche negra salpicada de estrellas saludó a las dos figuras que lentamente dejaban la seguridad del complejo para internarse en la zona. Pese a la oscuridad reinante, Ellen veía perfectamente; parte de sus nuevas habilidades como vampiro neófito había sido una visión privilegiada capaz de perforar las sombras como si en vez de tinieblas sólo hubiera una penumbra tenue.

-Mi Dios – exclamó. Luego miró al cielo y prácticamente se mareó. Drácula tuvo que sostenerla poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila – le dijo – Despacio. Tómatelo con calma…

-¡Mira allá arriba! ¡Nunca vi tantas estrellas juntas y tan brillantes! – Ellen se sentía extasiada. A continuación, lo miró a él – ¿Es así para ti también? ¿Siempre?

-Sí. Ahora, mi querida, necesito que te concentres. Que te enfoques. Guíanos hacia la nave alienígena.

Ella lo observó en silencio. Frunció el ceño.

-Así que eres Drácula – declaró – Te oí decirlo cuando me… convertías. _¡El conde Drácula! _

-Cariño… Hace como dos o tres siglos que abandoné el título nobiliario – él resopló – junto con la capa y el frac. Actualmente, tengo de conde lo que tú tienes de reina – señaló al tenebroso valle enfrente de ambos – ¿Podemos comenzar a caminar?

-Espera un maldito minuto, ¿quieres? ¡Antes quiero saber algunas cuantas cosas!

-Diablos – refunfuñó él – Si sabía que ibas a resultar así de fastidiosa, ni me hubiera tomado la molestia de convertirte.

-¿Qué soy?

-Pues una vampiro. ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Entonces, ¿soy inmortal?

-Sí… en cuanto y en tanto no te dé el sol directamente, ni te claven una estaca en el corazón, ni te decapiten. Mientras esa cabecita siga en su lugar, y te cuides de las otras dos cosas que te dije, vivirás feliz miles de siglos.

-¿Qué poderes tengo? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Drácula resopló.

-¿Qué soy ahora? ¿_El Manual del Buen Vampiro_? – se quejó.

-¡Si no me contestas, no vamos a ningún lado! – y para enfatizar sus palabras, Ellen se plantó en su sitio y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Por el amor de Satán! – Drácula alzó los brazos – Está bien, está bien. Te diré lo que quieres saber – concedió – Todavía eres neófita, así que dispones de fuerza sobrehumana y la habilidad casi mágica de regenerarte. Como tienes mi sangre, con el paso del tiempo podrás aprender a hacer muchas otras cosas. ¿Satisfecha? ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-Todavía no.

-Jesucristo…

-¿Puedo convertirme en murciélago?

-¿Crees en Santa Claus?

-Te estoy hablando en serio.

-¡Yo también! Eso es mito. Como lo del no-reflejo en el espejo, el ajo y la cruz. Ah, y el agua bendita. Ahora sí, vuelvo a preguntar: _¿Satisfecha?_

-Sólo una cosa más.

-Oigámosla.

-Cuando era chica, leí esa novela… la de Bram Stoker… Ahí decían que al final, te mataban…

-Oh, eso. Me temo que la ficción de Stoker se equivocó en ese punto. No me extraña, dado lo pomposo que era ese sujeto para la prosa.

-Entonces…

-Ellos creyeron matarme. Los burlé a todos y siglos después, aquí me tienes. ¿Ya está? ¿Se despejaron todas tus dudas? Perfecto. _¡Entonces, en marcha!_

El viaje a pie por el tenebroso valle fue lento y agotador. Debieron atravesar algunos acantilados bastante profundos y escalar algunos montes. A la final, no muy lejos divisaron la impresionante mole con forma de medialuna de la nave extraterrestre. A simple vista, parecía intacta, pero… ¿Funcionaria todavía?

-Me pregunto quiénes habrán sido en verdad sus constructores – murmuró Ellen. Pese a ser una vampiro ahora, había traído consigo su arma lanzallamas por protección.

-¿Nunca viste el cuerpo del piloto? – le preguntó su acompañante.

-No. Oí la descripción de cómo era, pero no lo vi. Me imagino que su cadáver sigue ahí dentro…

-Como sea, mejor vamos yendo de una vez.

-¡Cuidado!

Otra vez el grito de Ellen fue la única advertencia que recibió. Un Alien salió de las sombras cercanas y se le echó encima, chillando. Drácula y él rodaron por el suelo, trenzados en un abrazo mortal. Ellen amagó con disparar su lanzallamas pero se contuvo. El vampiro estaba todavía en su línea de tiro y si jalaba el gatillo no sólo carbonizaría al monstruo, sino que a él también. Dudaba mucho, por más inmortal que Drácula fuera, que pudiera sobrevivir a eso…

-¡Maldición! – se quejó, impotente.

Cuando parecía que la criatura infernal acabaría ganando la contienda, la balanza se inclinó a favor del antiguo conde transilvano. Rugiendo como un animal, levantó a la bestia y la revoleó por el aire. Ellen aprovechó entonces para tostar al Alien. Explotando en llamas, el cuerpo cayó a un costado, iluminando la noche como una bizarra hoguera y revelando la presencia de una multitud de otros monstruos agazapados, los cuales al verse descubiertos chillaron enfurecidos y atacaron.

Se desató el infierno.

Ellen disparó y disparó, vomitando fuego de su lanzallamas, mientras Drácula se trenzó con otra horda de criaturas que se le tiraron encima, todo garras, dientes y colas. Cubierto por aquellos cuerpos compuestos de exoesqueletos negros, el vampiro dio rienda suelta a su furia y enseñando colmillos y convirtiendo sus manos en zarpas, se defendió. Pero por cada daño que infringía a los Aliens, su sangre acida lo salpicaba y quemaba. Si no hubiera sido por su poder de regeneración, sin lugar a dudas habría muerto.

La batalla se sostuvo así, en un punto muerto, hasta que el suelo bajo los pies del vampiro cedió abruptamente y cayó, arrastrado por la horda de pesadilla, al corazón del nido.

El impacto de la caída dejó inconsciente a Drácula un tiempo. Al despertar, para su asombro y horror, se halló pegado a una pared por una sustancia viscosa. No muy lejos de donde estaba, un monstruo más enorme se removía entre las tinieblas: _la Alien Reina_. Su chillido casi le rompe los tímpanos por su ferocidad. Pero el espanto y las sorpresas no acabaron allí. Frente a él, una pila de huevos de superficie rugosa se elevaban y de hecho, uno de ellos comenzó a abrirse…

-No… ¡NO! – atinó a decir, antes de que la araña abraza-rostros saltara directamente hacia su cara y se aferrara con fuerza a su cráneo.

**FIN DE LA PARTE UNO**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**1 Al lector curioso, le diré que mi molde físico para el infausto conde vampiro ha sido el actor Rudolf Martin, quien ya hiciera de él en dos ocasiones. La primera de ellas en una película biográfica acerca del Drácula histórico. La segunda, en la serie de televisión de principios de siglo, _"Buffy, la Cazavampiros"_.**

**2 Siglas de _"Ultra-violeta"_. Los rayos UV son los rayos solares, a secas. Es decir, la luz del sol, lo único que –junto con las estacas y la decapitación– usualmente puede matar a los vampiros.**

**3 Para aquellos que no lo sepan –de haber alguien que todavía no lo sepa, claro–, el verdadero nombre del Drácula histórico era ese. Vlad Tepes. El actor Rudolf Martin, mi modelo para el Drácula de esta historia, lo interpretó en una película biográfica hace muchos años.**

**4 A la criatura se la conoce generalmente con el nombre de _"Ingeniero"_. Seres similares son vistos en la película _"Prometheus"_. Se cree que tienen mucho que ver con la génesis de los Aliens, aunque de momento no hay nada confirmado al cien por cien.**

**5 La _"Alien Reina"_ es un ser de enorme tamaño, una versión más aterradora del Alien convencional. Debutó en la segunda película de la saga y una de sus últimas apariciones fue en el crossover _"Alien Vs Depredador"_. Es la hembra de la especie y la más peligrosa de estas criaturas.**


End file.
